Privet Drive Nr 4, JULI 1996
by smargden
Summary: En deprimerad Harry ser endast en utväg.  -  -  -   "RIP", trodde jag, men Dobby, ville annat. Kap 2 edit 2 2011-01-31
1. Chapter 1

**Privet Drive Nr 4, JULI 1996  
**

By Smargden

Efter att Harry kom tillbaks till Dursleys efter sitt 5'e år, alltså efter ministeriefiaskot hade Harry synts vara mer deprimerad, så till den grad att även Vernon började inse att det fanns en möjlighet att _bli av med honom_, utan att själv behöva agera.

Sent natten efter det Harry fick kallelsen till testamentsläsningen av Sirius Black valde han att agera. Han hade fått nog av bedrövligheterna. Han hade övervägt det tidigare, men ny hade han bestämt sig, Voldemort skulle ändå döda honom så varför bry sig om att vänta på det, att välja själv gör att det kan göras smärtfritt, hans skulle ta sitt eget liv – i natt.

Han började med att skriva sitt eget testamente, det blev några sidor, för han valde att förklara sig, dessutom använde han kulspetspenna och karbonpapper han hittade i ett av kvittensblocken som han visste att Vernon hade, på så sätt behövde han inte använda magi för att kopiera, han skulle sända Hedwig med kopian till Amelia Bones.

Han hade ägnat några dagar att bestämma sig för _hur_ han skulle göra, _magi_ var det första han övergav, att låta sig bli påkörd aven bil skippade han som andra teknik. Att dränka sig i en dusch var inte så praktiskt. Det han hade kvar att välja på var GAS, gasugnen i köket, alternativt bilgas i garaget.

Gas i köket skulle riskera att spränga huset i atomer, så han hade bestämt sig för garaget. Att ta sig ut dit en natt, starta bilen, låta den gå i några minuter, och sen vara låta sig sova, det skulle vara det smidigaste sättet.

Han hade dessutom redan figurerat ut vila som hade _vaktpassen_, följaktligen var han tvungen att välja den dag som Moody inte skulle vara med.

På tysta fötter smög ut till garaget genom genomgångsdörren i groventrén med Vernons nyckelknippa för bilen. Fem minuter senare stängde han av motorn och lade sig i baksätet med bilens alla dörrar öppna, och lät sig somna.

Allt medan Harrys livskraft försvann — försvann även många andras krafter medan de sov, i Harrys undermedvetna visste han att han var _levande_ trots att han borde ha varit död flera gånger om. Det han däremot upplevde – var inte något han uppskattade, att börja med.

Han hade många gånger upplevt Voldeborts tortyr och dödande av andra, nu kände han hur Voldemort var i panik, för hans krafter försvann — och försvann fort.

Hela nätverket av märkta dödsätare bidrog med livsenergi allt medan Harry Potter stilla försökte _dö_ i ensamhet. Efter evigheter av plåga började Harry inse att så länge någon av Voldemorts märkta _existerade_ så existerade Voldemort själv, och genom det existerade han själv.

Efter det som för Harry kändes som evigheter tömdes nätverket på kraft och det sista som Harry förstod var att Voldemort själv upplöstes, medan mörkret sedan infann sig kände han äntligen _frid_.

—

**Ende - ? - **

Reviews, å förslag, är det som avgör om det slutar här.

—


	2. Chapter 2

—

*** 2 * CO GER C+O ***

Med ett huvud som höll på att sprängas vaknade Harry och upptäckte att han behövde gå på toa — innan andra saker sprängdes.

Medan han mornade sig märkte han att det var långt in på dagen, ovanligt långt in på dagen för honom att vakna, han såg åter kallelsen till testamentsläsningen och började fundera på . . . det var just det, vad funderade han på? För så fort han kände att han borde minnas något, så . . . . så tänkte han på något annat. Men bredvid kallelsen till Gringotts fanns ännu ett brev, han bävade för att ens ta i det — för han visste av bara åsynen på det att det var från Dumbledore.

_Harry, det smärtar mig att behöva meddela dig att det är för farligt för dig att lämna fastigheten där du finns, helst bör du vara inomhus — för din egen säkerhet._

_Därför kommer jag att på Gringotts representera dig, och ta hand om det som behöver tas hand om._

_._

_._

_._

Harry knölade ihop brevet, han hade fått nog av Dumbledores befallningar. Han var utanför skolan nu, Sirius SKULLE ha fått vara hans målsman, men återigen Dumble hade hindrat det.

Han tittade på Gringotts kallelse, han hade tre dagar på sig, att vara där. Han visste att han hade bara ett sätt att kunna vara där utan att några andra viste något om det.

"Dobby"

"_Master Harry kallar på Dobby — hur kan Dobby hjälpa till?_"

"Dobby, är du bunden till någon nu?" Han såg hur Dobby vred lite på sig, och det kom undvikande.

"_Master Harry Sir. När master Harry fick mig skiljd från Malfoys, band jag automatiskt med master Harry Sir, men jag förstod att master Harrys Sir inte uppskattade det, så jag har hållit det för mig själv Sir, släng kläder på mig om det inte passar Sir_."

"Dobby, jag är inte arg på dig, faktiskt är jag glad, om jag kan vara till din hjälp. Men det innebär att vi kan reda ut en del saker. VARFÖR minns jag inget av det som hänt de tre senaste dagarna? Och varför har jag en sådan huvudvärk?

"Master Harry Sir, det var i absolut sista sekunden jag kunde få ut master Harry från det som höll på att hända Sir. Jag kan inte låta master ta livet av sig. Huvudvärken kommer av det som hände, men det går över. Och det var så nära så och master har legat här i tre dygn och jag har sett till att master återhämtat sig Sir."

"Tack Dobby, kan du ordna något till mig att äta — utan att de andra i huset märker något?"

"På momangen Sir." Och några ögonblick senare var det en festmåltid dukad. Medan han åt berättade Harry vad han tänkte om Dumble, och hur han _ville_ göra.

"Dubby vet ställen Master Harry kan finnas, men master behöver till Gringotts och få inventering först."

"Hur kommer jag dit utan att de _här utanför_ märker något?"

"Dobby ordnar Sir."

—

Dobby kunde ta Harry dit Harry kunde komma själv, så att plötsligt bara finnas i ankomsthallen inne på Gringotts var inga problem när Dobby ordnade det. Så Harry ställde sig i en kö för _övriga ärenden_.

"Nästa — vad önskas?" Hörde han goblinen mekaniskt säga, han hade hört det sägas två gånger medan han själv väntade på sin tur.

"Sir, jag fick det här brevet, och det står att jag kan komma in _vid första bästa tillfälle_, Stålhandske är det som skrivit under Sir."

"Den dörren, sen femte dörren på höger sida. Nästa . . ." han var redan på väg för Goblinen pekade på en av tre dörrar och vände uppmärksamheten på personen bakom Harry.

—

"Sir, jag är Harry Potter, jag fick det här brevet, och nu är jag här. Därför att jag även fick det här, och det retade upp mig. Dumbledore frågade inte ens om jag _ville_ komma. Först tänkte jag inte göra mig tillgänglig för att komma, men jag har _övertalats_ sen läste jag Dumbledores vassa ord, och bestämde mig för att komma."

"Herr Potter, eller om jag ska vara formell, Lord Potter, jag tvivlar inte på ditt ord, men rutinerna här, eftersom vi hanterar stora värden för andras räkning kräver en del arrangemang för att säkerställa att allt går rätt till. Så om du har vänligheten att sticka dig på en av fingrarna så det kommer minst fem droppar blod, som du låter falla i den här bägaren. Så kan jag tala om detaljer efter det."

Sa Stålhandske och både en liten kniv och en bägare med en mörk vätska ställdes fram på bordet. Harry gjorde som han sa, och Harry noterade att hans blod var nästan kol svart, det hade han aldrig sett förut. Goblinen tog bägaren roterade den tre gånger medan han uttalade något Harry förstod var en besvärjelse, varpå han hällde ut vätskan på ett dokument. Det dröjde en stund men så formades det text.

Harry James Potter: 2412:3:26 —

James Potter * (*)

Lily Evans/Potter * (*)

Est:

By Blood (P): Lord, Potter, Gryffindor

By Blood (M): Lord, Ravenclaw, _Black_

By Conk: Lord Slytherin

Vault:

Potter (Harry J.), Potter, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hogwarts C, McCloud, Evans, Frost, _Black, Zambee (Hans), Nick (Brian), Staar_.

"Då, Lord Potter, kan vi talas vid. Som du ser så har du redan en del titlar, det vi talar om här, är arv, vad som finns i vilka valv är inget vi talar om här, men du ser att du har en del valv att stifta bekantskap med. Det som berör oss nu, är det som är med kursiv stil och understruket.

"Det jag kan se är att du har blodsrelation till familjen Black på din mors sida. Behöver vi veta hur långt tillbaks det går, måste ett fördjupat test göras. Men vi vet att en Draco Malfoy, är son till en kusin till Sirius Black, det är det testamentet vi nu har att arbeta med. Utanför protokollet vet jag att en Pollux Black hade en affär utanför sitt eget revir så att säga, resultatet av det Lord Potter, är den som var din mor, hon, hon är dotter av samma mor som Petunia, men de har inte samma fader. Och det snedsteget som hennes mor gjorde hölls det också hemligt om.

"Skulle man gå på blodsarv, så vore du före Sirius Black i arvsrätt, men denna dotter av Pollux Black är inte bokförd som Black, men behövs det, går det att återskapa den arvsföljden. Några frågor så långt?"

"Mängder, men det skulle ta viktig tid, så vi går vidare så kan vi se på översikt först och detaljer sedan."

"Riktigt resonemang, Sirius Black har, genom att han VET om hur det stod till med flickan Lily Evans familjeförhållande, valt att förbereda en blodsadoption till dig, det gör dig till en _dokumenterad_ Black. Det gör också att du kommer före den Draco Malfoy jag nämnde om, även om du utan blodsadoption men med ett återskapat familjeträd kommer före honom. Men det gör sig också till en _bastardavkomma_, vilket bland er, inte ses med blida ögon.

"Med en blodsadoption kommer du förbi det och ingen annan än Sirius Black _diktera_ vad som gäller för dig. Tar du den blodsadoptionen minst tre dagar före du gör en familjeträdsanalys, så kan den inte sättas i tid, därför att du har Black i blodet i arv från början, även om inte Pollux dyker upp då, eftersom Sirius Blacks adoption tar över, men det står inget datum för det, Sirius Black kommer att finnas parallellt med James Potter som fader.

"Skulle du avstå det dom Sirius Black föreslår, då står du kvar som den du är nu. Vilket innebär att du är _förhindrad_ av Albus Dumbledore att komma åt någon av familjeöverhuvudstitlarna innan han medger det. TROTS, att du borde ha haft dem redan när du var sju år gammal."

"Ursäkta att jag blundar en stund — jag behöver lugna mig, ett ögonblick."

"Ta den tid du behöver. Ska jag kalla på förfriskning?"

"Ja tack." Harry fick en läskande sval dryck, att dricka och det kändes befriande. "Snälla, inget med lord å så, jag är _bara Harry_."

"Okej _Bara Harry_, som du kanske märkte så känns det lugnare, det där har en mild lugnande inverkan, utan att ta bort skärpan i tanken."

"Stålhandske, om jag förstod dig rätt borde jag redan ha fått veta om de där sakerna för många år sedan, var det så?"

"Ja."

"Och Dumbledore hindrade det?"

"Ja."

"Och Sirius har ordnat en blodsadoption, som går över det Dumble har gjort?"

"Det Sirius Balck har förberett ger ett annat val, inte _går över_. Det han erbjuder är att göra en blodsadoption, av en tidigare Black av blod, det gör honom till din målsman, och han har lämnat direktiv på hur det ska ske med dig i händelse av hans frånfall."

"Är det något jag får reda på innan?"

"Inga problem, Sirius Black förklarar dig som vuxen, och med det Lord Black, i och med att du är förklarad vuxen, så faller Dumbledores satta begränsningar för de stipulerar att _så länge du inte är deklarerad som vuxen_ så hindras du. Det står med invecklad vokabulär för att kunna passera en del nålsögon på ministeriet utan att väcka misstankar. Men det är kontentan av det. Godtar du Blacks erbjudande, så bestämmer du själv."

"Okej, jag litar på Sirius — vi kör."

"Kan du boka in dig att vara här i tre dygn, det är en hel del som behöver göras, och du kommer att behöva vila en hel del. Det kan visserligen göras efter testamentsläsningen, men blodsadoptionen behöver göras idag."

"Jag har tid på mig, men jag borde nog vara _där jag förväntas vara_, tills saker har klarats ut."

"Jag tror jag förstår, hur ser du på den där Dumbledores anvisning, jag har ett förslag, det kommer sig av att vi har våra orsaker att inte lita på den mannen."

"Jag tänker INTE låta honom hindra mig att vara här — om det är i min makt att vara här."

"Då har jag ett förslag, det är lite sniket, men det kan vara värt att testa det. Men det kan endast göras med in kunskap och medverkan."

"Berätta."

"Du kommer hit, tidigt, och finns dold här. Dumbledore kommer att försöka företräda dig, men Sirius Blacks testamente begär din närvaro. Det finns ett prejudikat som möjliggör att en person kan företräda en annan, men enbart om den personen signerar en aviktsförklaring med en blodkontraktspenna. Naturligtvis dikterar det att personen ska handla i bästa intresse och med godkännande av den han företräder. På det att du låter Dumbledore teckna det kontraktet UTAN att du har medgett att han får agera i ditt ställe, så kommer han att drabbas av ett kontraktsbrott. Du finns dold, men är närvarande, och tar naturligtvis hand om det som tillkommer dig, så snart ceremonin är över."

"Vad går kontraktet ut på, liksom vad kommer att hända med honom?"

"Det är flera steg, avser han handla i ditt intresse, kommer han enbart att må illa. Avser han däremot hindra dig, då är det INTE i ditt intresse, ju mer han avser lura dig, ju mer _magi_ tappar han, tre fjärdedelar av det han tappar, går till den han försöker lura. Du måste alltså vara villig _att ta emot_."

"Oj, men om han inte försöker lura mig, även om jag inte har gett honom rätten att föra min talan, så skadas han inte?"

"Nej, må illa, och veta att han mår illa därför att han har gått förbi en ed, ja. Men han har all sin kraft och livsutrymme kvar. Avser han lura dig på det som är ditt, notara nu, att det endast handlar om detta arvet. Det han redan har lurat dig på berörs inte av det här."

"Lurat mig på tidigare?"

"Ja, du borde ha fått dina föräldrars arv för . . . ja, direkt så att säga, men kunnat veta och leva efter det — så jo, lurat dig på arv tidigare, berörs inte av detta."

"Vi kör på det."

"Gott låt oss gå till det du skulle kalla sjukavdelningen, det är de som hanterar den här typen av blodsarv."

—

A/N; hade satt RIP, på den här, men vår vän Dobby, hade andra planer, så han vägrade att låta det bli så. Harry vet det inte, alltså står det inte heller i texten, Att Harry var DÖD, i tre å en halv minut, innan Dobbys magi hunnit verka, och få igång Harry igen.

Bilavgaser från en bensinmotor innehåller KOLMONOXID, kemisk formel CO, den har den effekten att den binder sig HÅRDARE till blodkropparna än syret gör. Därför avgår den inte ute i kroppen, eller i lungorna även efter att de är rensade från gasen.

Det kallas giftigt, egentligen är det inte det, men det BLOCKERAR möjligheten för syret att bindas till blodet, eftersom den bindningen redan är upptagen, så det kan sägas ha samma verkan som gift.

Det Dobby gjorde, var att med MAGI tvinga isär CO till C O. Det frigör syre att lämnas av i kroppen. Restprodukten är rent kol, som blev kvar i blodet, DÄRFÖR är Harrys blod en tid så gott som svart. Kol, fritt kol, är inte farligt, men det hör inte hemma i blodet, och det innebär (på sikt) att ute i de tunna kärlen på Harry kommer kolet att stanna, hur SVART kommer han att bli?

Nästa sak som hände när Harry var DÖD, alla Dumbledores spärrar på honom försvann, liksom horcruxet. Dobby hade ett enormt jobb att återuppliva Harry, huvudvärken kommer av dels horcrixets frigörande, men även från restverkan av kolmonoxiden.

(Rättningsläst den 31 januari 2011, kl 00:00 – 00:15)

—


	3. Chapter 3

/Som tack för en trevlig feadback bygger vi på med nästa kapitel.

*** 3 *GRUNDLURAD ***

Harry visste nu, efter att ha läst flera brev, att han var, hade varit, grundlurad. Men det var dags att ändra på det. På Gringotts sjukavdelning kunde de även konstatera att han hade rester av mycket svart magi, där ärret fortfarande fanns, men det hade en helt annan nyans nu. Likaså var det mesta av huvudvärken borta, och han kände sig starkare än på länge, starkare än någonsin, tyckte han när han tänkte efter.

De på Gringotts hade även börjat _rena_ hans blod från det svarta, som de först trodde var rent kol, men avbröt då de upptäckte att det hade reagerat med basiliskgift och tårar av phoenix till något helt nytt. Enligt deras indikationer var det något som dessutom regenererades i Harrys kropp. Han hade fått en liten behållare med det de redan hade tagit bort.

Dobby försåg honom med _vaktschemat_ för Dumbledores vaktstyrka, därför var det enbart när Moody var på plats som Harry _satt och sörjde_ i sitt rum. Annars var han oftast ute i någon park för att röra sig och få frisk luft, utöver att äta kompletta måltider, som Dobby höll honom med.

Tre timmar innan tidpunkten enligt kallelsen var Harry på Gringotts, han installerades i ett angränsande rum, som hade full insyn, samt full medhörning till det som utspelade sig i stora rummet. Medan han väntade bläddrade han igenom uppgifter om ägandehandlingar för olika företag han hade ärvt. Han sorterade dem i olika högar.

A, media och publika saker, alltså kanaler som riktade sig mot allmänheten.

B, materiella produktioner och därmed hörande departement, alltså fabriker, transporter, butiker.

C, det som han tolkade som bostäder, även hotell och liknande,

D, saker han inte förstod.

E, det han direkt kunde se var saker han skulle _göra något åt_, en av de sakerna var en stor ägarpost i ett borrföretag han kände till lite för närgånget. Likaså hamnade ägarbeviset för Nr 4 Privet Drive i den högen.

Han visste att han hade mer att fylla på med efter att den publika läsningen av Sirius Blacks testamente hade _vunnit laga kraft_, som det hette. Dessutom var det inte publikt, i den bemärkelsen att det var öppet för allmänheten, men publikt därför att _alla berörda_ var kallade till en gemensam läsning. Han själv liksom _förmodligen_ flera andra hade haft privata förhandsbesked, just för att kunna förbereda sina anföranden.

—

"Jag Stålhandske, är den som av Sirius Black avdelats att sköta om hans affärer, och reda upp det han lämnat efter sig. Jag har haft hand om flera av familjen Black's eftermälen genom åren, däremot är jag inte den som direkt hanterar etablissemangens skötsel, bara ett övergripande ansvar. Min avdelning handlar enbart om familjekopplingar, och familjearvs värderingar i förhållande till familjers grunddokument, jag är även utsedd av ministeriet att vara huvudansvarig för arv och testamentsfrågor.

"Innan jag släpper loss Sirius Orion Blacks egna ord finns det en del saker som måste klaras ut. Familjen Black har en strikt matriarkalisk regel. Det innebär när en arvsfråga kommer upp till ifrågasättande är det FÖRSTA MANLIGA, och KORTAST VÄG till denna MANLIGA som har företräde och detta är också viktigt, _av blod,_ varande manliga person.

"När jag har granskat de gällande förordningarna för huvudskapet av familjen följer det BLODSVÄGEN. Det innebär att oavsett om det är inom eller utom äktenskapet som denna blodslinje finns går arvet vidare till den som har KORTAST väg från tidigare huvudperson, alltså inte nödvändigtvis den senaste huvudpersonen.

"Det har varit lite svårt att reda ut i fallet Black, men det var viktigt. Sirius Orion Black hade inga egna barn av manskön, däremot en dotter, hennes namn kommer att förbli dolt enligt hans egen och hennes önskan. Med de nu levande manliga arvtagarkandidaterna finns två möjliga _naturliga_ kandidater till att ikläda sig huvudskapet av familjen Black.

"Båda dessa kandidater är ättlingar av Pollux Black, en i, den andre utanför äktenskapet. Draco Malfoy är son-dotter-son av Pollux Black, den andre personen är dotter-son av Pollux Black. Vilket ger honom en kortare arvsväg, och har därför förtur, trots att denna persons moder var dotter utanför Pollux äktenskap, denna dotters mor var dock gift, i ett annat äktenskap, därför föddes flickan inom ett äktenskap, men med en annan fader än familjen var medveten om.

"Pollux visst dock om detta och sörjde väl för flickan, så länge han hade möjlighet till det, och förhållandet är känt här på Gringitts. Fru Malfoy, lägg en lugnande hand på din son, innan han säger eller gör något förhastat. Vi här på Gringotts är INTE de som bestämmer det ena eller det andra, vi är däremot de som _genomdriver_, det vi är satta att sköta, det är därför vi respekteras för detta även om det ibland går emot vad vissa uppfattar som deras privilegium.

"Då när det är utklarat så kommer nästa sak, ett testamente, den som är familjeöverhuvud för familjen Black, är den ENDA enligt familjens egna regler den som kan fördriva eller införliva en medlem i familjen. Dessutom har testamente av familjeöverhuvudet FÖRETRÄDE före naturlig arvsgång, under förutsättning att den som förordas är en Black av blod, inom minst 5 skiften. Det betyder att så länge nyss sagda son-dotter-son-och dotter-son alltså har färre än sex steg, så är arvtagning möjlig. Hit räknas även blodsadoption, som är gjord minst fem år före ett arvsskifte.

"Vi på Gringotts kan inte se vilket datum en blodsadoption genomförts, däremot kan vi se huruvida en blodsadoption har utförts eller inte, likaså kan vi konstatera att en person är inom blodslinjen sedan fler eller färre än fem år. Därför kan vi inte heller se om en testad är blodsadopterad eller en _äkta_ av familjelinjen om blodsadoptionen är utförd tidigare än fem år före testet, alternativt personen är _äkta_ familjemedlem, eller blodsadopterad mer än fem år före testet. Det enda som krävs för att godkännas är alltså att ett blodstest säger att det är äldre än fem år, med eller utan blodsadoption.

"Detta är en lång utläggning, men den är viktig att veta, därför att en _reservation_ av testamentet kostar den som reserverar sig mot det tio procent av det värde som reservationen avser, oavsett om reservationen sedermera kan falla i den begärandes fördel. Frågor om förutsättningen?"

"Ja fru Malfoy."

"Vem är den hemlige arvtagarkandidaten, och vem är flickan?"

"Vi börjar med flickan, hennes namn är och kommer att förbli hemligt, vad avser oss på Gringotts. Bland arvskandidaterna så är namnet på dottersonen inte offentlig handling, Pollux gjorde stora ansträngningar att skydda identiteten av henne, samma gäller henens son. Endast i den händelse det kommer till arvstvist och den testamenterade arvtagaren förklaras ogiltig kommer hans man att bli offentlig. Däremot kommer en andra arvskandidats namn att nämnas, en som är blodsadopterad av Sirius Black. Harry Potter."

"NNEEJJ" Skrek Draco.

"Fru Malfoy — er son behöver lugnas. Den dotter-son, som nämndes kommer inte mer att beröras, såvida inte den personen själv eller ni fru Malfoy lämnar in en protest. I det läget är det vår skyldighet att utföra ett blodstest av samtliga som är arvtagarkandidater. Före det är det den enskildes frihet huruvida den vill själv begära det för sin egen del. Är ni nöjd med det svaret?"

"Med svaret ja, men inte det som svaret innehöll, men det kan jag inte gå emot."

"Är vi då mogna för att se vilka som är kallade och vilka som finns representerade? , , , bra. Kallade är, säj 'HÄR', när ni räknats upp.

"Andromeda Tonks, , Nymfora Tonks, , Narcissa Malfoy, , Bellatrix Lestrange kan av naturliga orsaker inte närvara, Draco Malfoy, , Arthur Weasley, , Molly Wasley, , Ginerva Weasley, , Ronald Weasley, Fred – och – eller Geroge Weasley, , Hermione Granger, , Severus Snape, , Remus Lupin, , Albus Dumbledore, , Amelia Bones, , Harry Potter, "

"Albus Dumbledore, du är inte Harry Potter, Är Harry Potter i denna lokal?"

"Jag Albus Dumbledore representerar Harry Potter enligt hans önskan."

"Detta är inte möjligt, såvida vi inte har hans personliga begäran direkt till oss, eller att vi tillämpar ministeriets begäran om prejudikat för detta i de fall då den det berör inte personligen kan delta. Är du Albus Dumbledore beredd att teckna det med ditt blod?"

"Ja."

"_Må så ske_." Albus gick fram och förberedde sig att skriva på med _sin egen_ kontraktspenna, men fick den snabbt utbytt, till en av bankens. Tvekande skrev Albus på, varpå det magiska skimret visade att kontraktet var gällande. Albus kände direkt att något inte stod rätt till.

"Då kan vi fortsätta, och med det tryckte han på några av runorna på det projicerande minnessollet.

"_Jag Sirius Orion Black, läser in detta mitt testamente, då jag har en mycket stark känsla av att min tid är ute inom en mycket snar framtid._

"_Jag vet att jag lurade döden för ungefär två år sedan men jag vill på detta sätt eftersom fru Amelia Bones är kallad, och skall vara närvarande, så; _

_Jag Sirius Orion Black — var INTE hemlighållaren för familjen Potter, jag skulle vara den alla trodde var det och på så sätt med mitt liv skydda den verklige hemlighållaren Peter Pettigrew. Att jag talar sanning garanteras av magins kraft att ända mitt liv ifall jag ljuger. Likaså var det inte jag som sprängde gatan, det var Peter som gjorde det, förmodligen oavsiktligt men ändå - det var hans magi som orsakade de omagiskas död, och han själv lyckades komma undan då. Därmed har jag svurit mig med en ed om mitt liv att jag är oskyldig till 1: Förräderi mot Potters liv. 2: Samröre med Voldemort och hans terrorister. 3: Dödandet av Peter Pettigrew. 4: Dödandet av de omagiska som fanns på platsen där. På det garanterar jag med mitt liv. Så Amelia Bones, med detta ser du att jag är oskyldigt inspärrad på Azkaban. Och för det KRÄVER jag MINISTERIETS kompensation. Dessutom eftersom jag, då detta testamente läses upp är död, har jag dött under det jag är klassad som frihetsberövad tiodubblas det skadeståndet, och Gringots ränta för kortfristiga lån skall adderas till summan, intill den dag jag officiellt förklaras fri från det jag beskyllts från. Därför att jag inte är skyldig till det jag beskyllts för kan jag agera som överhuvud för Familjen Black i detta sammanhang — att proklamera den nye Lord Black._

_Oj, det blev en lång utläggning, men som synes lever jag och därmed är den sanningseden avklarad, och avslutas, ifall jag skulle råka säga något litet fel, är det dumt att ha den kvar Härmed avslutas sanningseden._

_Till Mina kusiner systrarna Narcissa och Bellatrix, finns ett kuvert att hämta inom tre dagar. På det att ni kan svära er fri från samröre direkt eller indirekt med den som dödade MIN BROR Regulus, och kan svära den ed som finns i respektive brev, för det reserveras intill en månad från detta datum 50'000 vardera. Jag förstår att Bella inte kan göra det, men det är min skyldighet som följer familjehuvudet att ge möjligheten att jag och andra kan ha fel._

"_Min kusin, Andromeda, 500'000 till dig och din familj, det är vad tidigare Lord Black skulle ha tillfört din familj för många år sedan._

_Då har vi mina kusiners barn. Draco Malfoy, det jag har sett och hört gör mig illa berörd, men jag om någon vet att det inte är alltid alla andra har rätt. Därför reserveras en summa 100'000 för din räkning under förutsättning att du kan göra som det begärs i det brev Gringotts har till dig. Beträffande att du skulle ha rätten till familjen Black — du har det inte, och spärras från det genom att DU DRACO MALFOY, förskjutes från familjen Black så länge du är, allierat dig med, eller har minsta samröre med familjen Malfoy, den ed som begäres innehåller bland annat att du separerar dig från familjen Malfoy och att du i den eden frisvär dig´med ditt liv att alliera dig med de som kallas dödsätare, det är vad du måste göra för att kunna komma i åtnjutande av den summan. Det är därför att Lucius Malfoy har försökt få mig dödad, och med det trodde han att han kunde komma i besittning av familjen Blacks arv._

_Ett brev från Pollux Black, förklarar att han gjorde ett barn utanför den traditionella familjen då han såg utvecklingen med Bellatrix och Narcissa, genom det hoppades han få en annan arvslinje och på det sättet hindra Lucius eller Rudolphus avkommor att komma ifråga för Lordskapet i familjen Black._

_Därför handlar jag i hans anda när jag stryker Draco Malfoy från alla möjligheter i framtiden att komma i åtnjutande av familjen Black, så länge han är har samröre med familjen Malfoy, eller Voldemorts sympatisörer._

_Nymfodora Tonks – ips, nu kan du inte förhäxa mig för att jag uttalar ditt namn, 500'000 tar du med dig till din blivande familj._

_Amelia Bones, till ditt förfogande för ditt jobbs räkning finns ett administrativt konto, 5'000'000. Det är endast du som kan attestera uttag därifrån, och det är avsett att användas för att stärka det du kan stärka i den kamp som åter blossar upp. I händelse att Du Amelia inte längre kan fullgöra det jobb du har när detta skrivs, avslutas kontot och medlen återföres till familjen Black. Du har dock 10'000 för besväret till privat konsumtion._

_Atrhur Weasley 45'000 det avses för dig privat 15'000, och du för vidare 15'000 till vardera Wiljam och Charile._

_Molly Waesley, på det att du erkänner för Amelia Bones här att du försett Ginerva med kärleksdrog att lura i Harry, så betalas böterna, gör du inte det 1, knuting._

_Ginerva Weasley, Harry Potter, är INTE en sak att äga. Inte heller något du hänger om halsen som ett smycke. Till dig lämnar jag det fotografi av Harry Potter jag har i mitt rum. Det kan du ha som ägodel. 10'000 är dina efter att du är myndig, och gör den ed som finns i ett brev till dig här på Gringotts, jag får inte begära en ed som resulterar i förlust av magi av en som inte är myndig, därför måste det vänta._

_Ronald Weasley, 30 sikler. Det är det traditionella för dem som säger en sak — men gör något annat._

_Tvillingarna Weasley, ska väl betraktas som en person, men de har två munnar och två kommande att hålla vid gott mod. 15'000 vardera, och ett kuvert med lite fler detaljer._

_Hermione Granger, här tvekar jag starkt, se här ett kuvert märkt A, ett kuvert märkt B, båda är till dig, A, innehåller böcker och eller böckers värde, medan B står för *sunt förnuft*. Du kan bara välja ett av dem, Gringotts är medvetna om vad respektive innehåller och reserverar till båda, du har en vecka på dig att välja kuvert._

_Ja Severus, vi har inte varit varandras vänner så långt jag kan minnas, redan innan Hogwarts. Det jag har hört om dig, och tror mig veta, gör det svårt att göra dig rättvisa. Och vad är rättvist, att se och veta att någon ska — måste dö, eller att veta att andra dör om du hindrar det första. Jag har gett Gringotts ett kuvert, ta det, läs och begrunda, gör sedan ditt val._

_Remus — broder i allt utom blod. Ett konto till dig finns här på Gringotts, det innehåller så mycket du behöver och mer, men det är DITT PRIVATA, du kan inte föra över det till någon annan. Använd det och se till att du lever väl. Jag har ordnat det så att du aldrig ska kunna veta saldot. Det är dock en variant på det. Bildar du familj och har fru och barn, blir det ett normalt familjekonto som behålles inom familjen, då först frigöres saldot, skulle du aldrig bilda familj återgår den posten tillbaks till familjen Black när du någon gång gör mig sällskap på andra sidan._

_Albus med för många namn och titlar Dumbledore. Du får en biljett enkel Azkaban. Du är inte värd något annat. 5 boxar med minnen lämnas till Amelia Bones, 'i ditt namn' därför att det är minnen jag har från möten med dig, och det jag sett dig göra med andra. Hade det inte varit så att Ronald Weasley frivilligt gjort det du bad honom göra skulle jag ha gett honom frikostigt._

_Inte heller kan jag dela ut NEGATIVA värden, men du Albus har kostat mig mitt liv. Av dig KRÄVS 15 års heltidsersättning, motsvarande den högsta lön ministeriet har för en person, dygnetrunttjänst i Azkaban. Du är den som hindrade mig en ärlig rättshantering. DU är den som gav förrädaren en enormt fint värderad medalj för sin tjänst för dig, som förrädare för familjen. DU Albus Dumbledore är den som VERKLIGEN förrådde Potters._

_Jag MÅSTE dela ut minst en knuting för att kunna kalla en person hit. Därför tilldelas du EN knuting._

_Sen har vi den delikata situationen med en arvinge av Pollux, 10'000'000 till dig. Ifall huvudskapet för familjen Black är på väg att hamna his familjen Malfoy, ser jag det som min plikt att begära att du gör det stora familjeträdet här på Gringotts, det bekräftar din rätt som arvtagarkandidat av blod, med plats FÖRE Draco Malfoy, eller någon avkomma av Bellatrix Lestrange_

_Då ska alla relationer FÖRE egna barn vara avklarade, ja jag sa egna barn inte eget barn. Jag har TVÅ._

_En är på så kallat 'naturlig väg'. Hon en dotter, hennes mor och flickans namn SKALL förbli deras hemlighet, Gringotts vet, och sätter av 5'000'000 till henne._

_Gringotts ska nu ha kontaktat och du vet i förväg att jag avser ge allt som är huset Black till Harry Potter. Du ska nu också vara medveten om vad det betyder för dig, du bör lämna ett testamente där du införlivar huset Black, ifall Harry Potter inte kan fullfölja sin arvslott._

_Slutligen min blodsadopterade son Harry Potter. Allt som är kvar är ditt. Om inga katastrofer har inträffat efter inläsningen av detta har du nu gått ställt. Du äger allt Black tidigare stod dom ägare till av det som inte har delats ut till andra kallande, eller okallade. Du kan anta namnet Black, eller Potter-Black båda för en lordtitel med i bagaget._

_Det är dock en liten detalj du borde ha vetat redan förut. Både en Potter, och en Black måste ha en arvinge döpt innan deras 21'a levnadsår är förbi. För dig betyder det TVÅ arvingar, det kan vara med SAMMA dam, eller olika damer, du behöver inte vara gift med någon av dem, men du måste erkänna barnen och de ska för din säkerhet vara blodstestade att de är av dig, eller att du gör en blodsadoption av barn som ej uppnått fem års ålder som du vill ta in i dina familjer. Som jag sa till den hemlige Black, även du bör ha ett testamente färdigt som avser dina familjer inklusive Black._

_Samtliga värden som angivits utan att vara uttalade sikles eller knut's avses vara galleons._

_Med det slutar denna maffiga uppläsning som fått mig torr i halsen många gånger, jag ger slutligen Gringotts i uppdrag att svara för alla transaktioner som följer av detta, betalningen för det är redan avsatt i ett separat konto._

_Sirius signing off._

"Med det har vi nu hört och sett Sirius Orion Black läsa upp Lord Blacks testamente. De som kan föra talan, alltså inlämna en reservation mot detta är de som anser sig kunna utmanövrera huvudarvtagaren Harry Potter. Den ej namngivne har valt att inte lämna in någon reservation avseende sin del av arvsfördelningen. Den enda som kan göra det är följaktligen Narcissa Malfoy som målsman i frågor som rör familjen Black för sin son Draco. Avser ni reservera er mot detta Fru Malfoy?"

"JA FÖR FAAN DET ÄR JU MITT" Skrek Draco ut innan han tystades av Narcissa.

"Gott — skriv på här." Sa Stålhandske och Draco var redan på väg dit han till å med tog pennan och var på väg att skriva innan han förstes undan av Narsissa.

"Draco — skriver du på, vilket jag inte kan hindra dig, då blockeras du och hela Malfoys intill den dag du blir 17, då är du myndig och då tappar vi Malfoys mer än vi äger. Vi har tre dagar på oss, ifall vi tror oss kunna konstatera att Harry Potter inte är blodsadopterad — i tid, vilket jag tror han är, Pollux dotterson, kommer då att vara före oss dessutom. Säger Gringotts att den personen finns — då finns personen. Så även om vi skulle vinna mot Potter, så betalar vi överklagandet, utan att ha något för det."

"Kan det vara så — jag har ju alltid fått höra att så fort alla Blacks var borta var det mitt."

"Även om vi skulle döda Potter, så finns det ännu en — en vi inte vet vem det är. Och vi kommer inte att lyckas med det inom tre dagar, efter det är du struken eftersom då har testamentets ord vunnit _laga kraft_, efter det spelar det ingen roll hur många Black du tar bort — du är för alltid borta från det. Låt oss gå, innan du förstör mer för oss."

"Djävla Potter, våra kuvert då?"

"Hörde du inte? Direkt eller indirekt, så länge jag är gift med din far, är jag indirekt involverad, så det är inget att göra åt. Om du tror att du kommer förbi en sniken ed av Sirius Black så tror du fel, skriver du på den har han lurat av dig magin, och kanske livet."

"Men Tonkskärringen fick ju — är det inte din rätt också?"

"Jag och Bella — fick vårt i samband med när vi gifte oss. Hade du inte varit en Malfoy, eller annan mer rang, skulle du ha fått minst 10'000, men nu har du redan en familj med status därför kan han komma runt det. Låt oss gå härifrån." Och de gick, speciellt Draco såg ut som han badat i ättika.

"Albus Dumbledore, vad ska göras direkt avseende Harry Potters del av det hela?

"Jag tar hand om det."

"Vad avser du då göra, det är vi som är avdelade att göra det, och därför måste vi veta vad du avser göra eftersom det är du som måste agera i Harry Potters ställe, och jag påminner — att du handlar i hans intresse, inte i ditt eget."

"Jag tar hand om det, och det innebär att nu direkt behöver inget göras. Iiii ii ii ii o o ii i i o o o . Vad händer."

"Fullföljandet av effekten av kontraktet kan jag tänka mig. Men — det är du ju medveten om. Det där prejudikatet har sina villkor, jag kan tänka mig att du i detta nu är i det närmaste magilös, dessutom har det magiskt genererats en omtransfereringsorder, på så mycket du avsåg hålla undan från Potter betalar du i detta nu till honom. Det innebär Albus Dumbledore, att du i detta nu är fattigare än en kyrkråtta."

"Men — det är ju inte möjligt!"

"Jo, för det första försökte du använda en blodskontraktspenna som var kopplad till någon annan än dig själv. För det betalar du 150'000 galleons i bot. Dessutom behöver Lord Potter, direkt här och nu signera 32 kontrakt, om det inte sker tappar Lord Potter värden för 592'390'450 Galleons. Eftersom du inte avsåg göra det, tappar du den summan till Potter. Dessutom, av mängden magi du förlorar går en ansenlig mängd till Lord Potter, just därför att du försöker hindra honom det han har rätten till. Du Herr Dumbledore, saknar just nu rätten till den knuting du nyss ärvde, därför att du inte ens längre äger kläderna du har på dig. Så Vänligen avlägsna dig innan vi kräver dem av dig."

"Fru Bones," Sa stålhandske och pekade på ett bord i ena hörnet, "Där är de minnen Lord Black talade om. De får inte lämna banken innan hans namn är rentvått, OCH Albus Dumbledore har sakförts, enligt Sirius Black, du har fri tillgång till dem här, och det är för att de inte ska kunna _förkomma_."

—

Harry hade visserligen fällt en och annan tår, men han hade lett också. Speciellt som Draco höll på att ge honom hela Malfoys. Han visste också tack vare breven han hade fått kopior av från Sirius i det som var till honom själv. Hermione kunde få fri tillgång till alla böcker som gick att köpa i bokhandeln så länge de var till henne själv enbart, det kunde göras därför att bokhandeln ägdes nu av honom, och det ägandet innehöll ett servitut för den saken, det andra alternativet var 500'000 galleons värt för resor runt om i världen, magiskt liksom omagiskt, resorna skulle utföras tillsammans med föräldrar eller pojkvän, eller om hon hade flickvän, med denna person.

Snape skulle ges möjligheten att dra sig undan, och ha fri tillgång att forska i nya produkter, och samtidigt hålla antivarulvsdrogen tillgänglig, valde han det hade han en budgetram på 5000 i månaden så länge han enbart sysslade med det.

Remus konto hade ett startkapital av 10'000'000, men det förräntade sig, och därför borde hans uttag inte få kapitalet att underskrida den gräns där kapitalet slutade förränta sig. Allt skulle tillfalla Remus familj om han bildade familj, annars återfördes de till Blacks vid hans död.'

I Ginnys fall handlade det om en ed att inte falskeligen försöka snärja Harry Potter, genom lögn eller kärleksdrog, eller andra dolda metoder som skulle göra att Harry Potter skulle ty sig till henne.

Han visste att vare sig Bellatrix och Narcissa inte kunde svära sig fria, inte på tre dagar i vart fall. Tre dagar att svära sig fri och högst en månad att uppfylla det, Bellatrix skulle inte klara det — hon var märkt. Narcissa om hon inte var märkt — och skiljde sig och svor sig fri, skulle kunna klara det, men Harry såg och hörde att hon inte avsåg ens försöka. Draco däremot kunde förledas att tro att han klarade eden, men Harry visste att Dracos uttalande när Harry avstod att skaka hand med honom på tåget vid deras första resa skulle räcka för att ta livet av honom, ifall han ens försökte.

Däremot började det värka och sticka och allmänt tumla omkring i hans kropp, han förstod vad som hände, han var förvarnad för det. Det var nu som Dumbledores avsikt med att _handla i Potters intresse_ spelade in. Det var också i detta nu som det flammade till invid honom, och Fawkes anslöt sig till honom;

*_Tack min vän_*

"Tack — för vad?"

*_För att du gjorde mig fri, fri att erbjuda den jag skulle ha följt hela tiden i ett kompanjonskap_. *

"Menar du att Albus höll dig bunden mot din vilja?"

_*Han gjorde en besvärjelse, som då den gjordes syntes vara för det bästa, men det var det inte och med det var avtalet beseglat och jag var bunden till honom intill dess han själv tappade sin magi, eller dog.*_

"Oj, du sa erbjuda kompanjonskap, vad betyder det?"

_*Jag är egentligen redan bunden med dig, det blev så påtvingat mellan oss när vi besegrade Slytherins orm.*_

"Dina tårar räddade livet på mig — Det har jag inte ens tackat för, jag ber om ursäkt, TACK för all hjälp där."

_*Ingen orsak, och jag vet att du har tänkt dina tack många gånger, de behöver inte talas, de tänkta tacken värderas mer än tomma ord. Du är ärlig i dina ord, vilket har ännu större värde.*_

"Tack, vad gör vi nu?"

_*Du gör det du vill och behöver göra, tänk på mig när du behöver snabb förflyttning, eller något annat, eller bara sällskap. Och egentligen behöver du inte uttala orden till mig, det du tänker till mig — hör jag även om jag inte finns på plats, på samma sätt kan jag göra till dig, som jag gör nu — tänker till dig.*_

_*Tack — så här?*_

_*Just så min vän — ta väl hand om dig, när du är klar här, eller när du behöver, kallar du på mig så tar jag dig till några ställen att vila några dagar du behöver det, och du behöver lära dig känna din nya styrka.*_

_*Tack igen, och ha det bra du också, så får du lära mig vad det är jag behöver se till att du har. De sa här att jag behöver vara hör tre dagar, så jag stannar här lite först.*_

_*Ingen fara, jag kan på kort varsel finnas där frukt som passar mig finns, utan att du ens kan skaffa det här.*_

_*Okej*_

—


	4. Chapter 4

*** 4 * KA-BOM-BOM***

Det hade varit mycket att gå igenom, flera gamla glömda familjer dök upp, och ännu fler _familjedokument_ behövde läsas igenom. Valven Potter, och Black var familjevalv han var någorlunda bekant med familjen så att säga. Grundarnas namn var bekanta genom att han varit några år på Hogwarts.

Dessutom hade fastigheten Hogwarts ett eget valv, där fanns planritningarna i original, samt kartor för landområden som hörde till, men också en hel del gamla handskrivna böcker, och en hel del av _kuriosa_, valvet var en del av det intressanta rummet på våning 7, det han hade använt för DA. En portal i valvet var förbundet med en portal i rummet. Enligt det han hittade i Hogwarts grundritningar fyllde portalen tre olika behov. A: transport mellan London och Hogwarts, innan Hogwarts Express kunde tas i bruk. B: Grundarnas egen transport mellan Hogwasts och ministeriet, som de på den tiden ofta behövde besöka. C: Slutligen var det en av nödevakueringarna i händelse av att häxjägarna råkade hitta Hogwarts.

Evans var egentligen efter hans mor, det var dit Sirius dotters arv också gick, det hade varit ett mycket privat skämt inom familjen kunde Harry läsa i Sirius privata brev till honom. Sirius brukade ibland kalla Lily för _Lillan_, och det var i den egenskapen _hon_ ärvde som hans _dotter_. Dessutom var det _det_ valvet Pollux hade låtit öppna för hennes räkning. Harry visste nu att han _om han insisterade_ kunde titulera sig som _fullblodsmagiker_ genom att Lily var en dotter av en erkänd nobel släkt med anor, liksom Potters.

McCloud hade kommit in i familjen och var det enda som fanns kvar av den familjen, till det hörde ett grevskap utanför Inverary ute på västra kusten i höjd med Lock Ness. Enligt bokföringen gick det med nöd och näppe runt, i verksamheten ingick whiskeytillverkning i liten skala. Redan direkt Harry tittade på det bestämde han att han skulle _beställa_ ett eget märke, i speciella kärl. "_Potters Potter_" skulle de heta, den skulle ha en stark röksmak, med tillsats av en aromrik honung.

Frost, hade kommit genom ingifte på 1600-talet, bland verksamheten fanns huvudsakligen service, rekreation, men också en del vårdinrättningar. Verksamheten var spridd över hela världen, då det under storhetstiden fanns på alla kolonier. Med tanke på den grenens verksamhet skulle han ha det i åtanke om han avsåg ta _semester_.

Hans Zambee var en person som hade förbindelse till Black, lika var det med Brian Nick och Valden Staar, de innehöll inga egentliga värden, och inga stora andelar i företag, men de fanns och behövde ses över. Harry avåg _sälja_ dem inom familjen, alltså till sig själv, där han hade andra andelar i samma företag. Det var tills han erinrades att det var bättre att ha ägarposter i många namn, än att ha samma ägarandel på en hand. Exempelvis vid ett företagssammanträde, kunde han låta flera personer delta, en per ägarpost, det gav större intryck om tio personer var eniga om en sak, än om en person vidhöll det, även om summan ägarandelar var det samma.

—

Inledningsvis hade han planerat tre dagar på banken, men han insåg att han behövde ytterligare några dagar det var dock på hans tredje dag han blev tilltalad.

"Harry Potter, det här är ett erbjudande som inte existerar, alltså finns jag inte. Titta på det här, skulle du välja att acceptera, så kommer du att med garanti, att gråta några gånger, du kommer helt klart att ångra dig många gånger, men det ger dig också fördelar. Titta på det här dokumentet, du kommer inte att kunna nämna om det vare sig du antar eller förkastar erbjudandet. Okej?"

Sa en person som just hade kommit in till Harry, medan han gav honom ett förseglat kuvert med mycket neutralt utseende. Faktiskt så neutralt att det rent ut _skrek_ att det innehöll något som sällan fick ses. Så Harry bröt kuvertet och drog ut ett dokument, det dröjde en god stund innan texten började framträda, förste då kunde läsa texten, och han läste länge, och tog sig tid att fundera, och läste igen. Han hade egentligen inget att förlora. Alla hans illusioner var förbi, han visste att Dobby hade räddat honom, egentligen mer än så, släpat tillbaks honom till den levandes skara igen. Han märkte att den tid han hade att överväga var till ända och om texten försvann hade han försuttit möjligheten. Han stack sig i sin tumme, och satte ett avtryck med sin blodiga tumme för rutan 'accepterar'.

Det var Drottningens garde, han accepterade att enrolleras med. Redan i inbjudan till det förstod han att han skulle _leva om_ samma dag 15 dagar oändligt många gånger fram till det var dags att återvända mot Hogwarts. Fram till den 26 augusti, skulle han göra tre år extra. Tre år av extrem hård utbildning, både magisk och omagisk. Efter det hade han två års tjänst som _hemlig_ i Hennes Majestäts tjänst. Då skulle han _gå på Hogwarts_, och där skulle han ta reda på så mycket som möjligt om alla som gick där, och deras familjer, men simultant med det fortsätta sin egen träning enskilt.

—

Och hårt blev det, och besvärligt, Han utrustades med 16 olika identiteter, och var alla 16 olika individerna i gruppen som tränades. Normalt skulle en tidvändare inte användas för fler timmar än 8, den typ han nu hade var gränsen 48 timmar, vilket betydde fyra dygn.

Att slåss mot sig själv, blev lite av en pina, därför att den äldre av honom visste redan vad som skulle hända. Men det var inte en tävling, det var träning, och därför gick det att nyttja det för att göra det bättre.

Men det hade också sina poänger att göra om saker, som 16.e gången han hämtade sin utrustning. Jo, det var soldatutrustning för specialtrupperna. Utöver klädsel och allt som ingick i det utrustades han med vapen, både ett gevär och tre olika pistoler, egentligen en revolver, en mycket liten pistol samt en enhandskulsprutepistol.

Under tiden av 1169 dygn skulle han förvandlas från en relativt vek yngling till en elitsoldat, med speciell utbildning. När utbildningen var klar fanns det endast ett mål, vinna, vinna genom att överleva och bekämpa nationens fiende. Han visste det redan innan han hämtade ut utrustningen första gången, han skulle bli en soldat, och en soldat _mördar_ inte, en soldat utför order, som kan omfatta att döda en fiende.

Men, fienden hade valt gerillakrigföring, därför skulle han även kunna tillämpa den metoden själv.

För att kunna nyttja magiska färdigheter exempelvis att plötsligt kunna dyka upp på ställen, skulle han även kunna använda hopp från flygplan eller helikopter. Hans komplement till det blev att kliva av sin flygkvast och landa med fallskärm. Ännu en variant blev att _släppa skenmål_, och själv ansluta direkt på marken.

För att bättre kunna göra insats direkt gjordes den magiska desvärjelsen _Taboo Crucio_. Liksom _Taboo Avada Kedavra_, på så sätt kunde han direkt veta var den förbannelsen hade uttalats. Och inom några sekunder kunde han vara på plats, oavsett om det var innanför säkrade områden.

Det var här som hans tidvändare skulle användas flitigt. Dagen efter skulle han _vända tillbaks_, på så sätt kunde han vara sin egen _tvåa_. Och kunde förvarna sin yngre att förbereda utryckning, liksom att de förberedde för sin _trea_ att uppträda som den normala personen. Just genom hans sätt att vara i flera upplagor, behövde han vara olika personer, ha olika vapenutrustning, olika klädd, och se olika ut, men även ha en annan magisk signatur för de olika upplagorna av sig själv. Det var inte så att han fick så många löner, men däremot lön för var dag han utförde, så på sätt och vis fick han ändå lön för alla upplagor av sig själv, liksom att alla hans dagar räknades som tid i hans tjänstgöringsbok.

En av de intressantare övningsuppdragen var att med en 160 millimeters raketdriven granat få upp den på fem tusen meters höjd innan den vände nedåt, och den styrde in sig mot en laserpunkt han riktade mot en plats. Han kunde ha dessa _raketer_ förminskade vid bältet, och när han skulle slå ut ett hus, satte han ner den och vred upp armeringen och temperingen, så ritade den ett streck upp mot skyn. Efter det var det bara att ligga stilla med kikaren och dess laser inriktad på det tak som skulle träffas. Den hade ett avbrytningskommando, tryckte han på den så pulserade laserstrålen enligt en viss kod, med det briserade sprängladdningen direkt i luften, eller att säkringarna för detonatorn kunde återställas och han siktade på ett ofarligt ställe. Då slog den ner utan att sprängas. En form av tyst eller diskret avbrytande av angreppet.

I ett alternativ till raketstart kunde hans tvåa flyga kvast upp med dem, eller att de beställdes, avtalades med RAF. De granaterna saknade egen drivmotor, annars var de av samma typ, med samma kommandon.

Fyra dagar, kalendertid, var förlagda i norska fjäll, enda möjligheten att öva i det som skulle likna vinterförhållande. Det blev en mental omställning att från en dag i brittiska sommarvärmen plötsligt vara i snö i mängd att gräva in sig för göra en bostad där, och det blev hans bostad så gott som hela tiden han var där.

Paralellet med soldatträningen var det även avancerad magisk träning, inklusive mental magi, som omfattade diskret avläsning av andra, skydd mot detta för sig själv. Och även animagiträning, Här kom även Fawkes honom till hjälp. Stormfågel, eller Stromfenix var hans form, som befjädrad, men skuggtiger som fyrfota jägare. Han lärde sig även att i skugga kunna vara i det närmaste helt osynlig även i fullt dagsljus. Likaså kunde han viljemässigt styra det svarta i blodet ut mot hudens yta, varför han blev mörk i hyn, riktigt mattsvart, behövde han, eller bara kände ett behov av det kunde han även anta mönstring på huden.

—

Utanför Harrys värld hände även saker, ungefär varannan vecka för honom kom nästa dags tidning, och inte minst 'UR' även känd som _The Quibbler_. Tillsammans med den instruktion han hade gällde det att läsa ut de kodade nyheterna som han nu förstod var dolda i öppen text. Det genialiska var just att kunna göra sina medhjälpare orienterad om _allmänna_ saker som gällde dem utan att någon annan förstod att _de speciella_ fick något _speciellt_.

Vissa ord felstavade på speciella sätt bildade egna meningar, korta och med en mycket begränsad vokabulär, men ändå en översiktlig orienterande information. Likaså kunde han nu hitta lösenorden för att ta fram mer detaljerad text ur den öppna texten. Kodorden, även kallad _nycklar_, bildades för _privata meddelanden_, av dels den _publika_ nyckeln som var ny för varje upplaga, kombinerat med en omvandling den som var specifik för varje invigd individ.

Tre tecken som inledde ett meddelande Harry läste fram den 12 augusti fick honom att känna vemod.

_RIP:_

_1996-08-08 somnade Albus Dumbledore för det han själv alltid kallade 'Nästa stora äventyr'. Ja, efter att Dumbledore försökte hålla värden och status borta från Harry Potter och med det bröt en blodsed, tappade han sin magi, och det har nu lett till hans död._

_Ministeiet och Hogwarts styrelse har utsett Dolores Umbridge till ny rektor, trots att Minerva McGonagall är den som genom magins struktur är den som har att axla ansvaret, intill hon formellt avsätts._

_Den information som finns angående D.U. är att hon är en av de som ingår i den nu återuppväckta rörelsen DE. Hogwarts har för stort allmänintresse för att låta detta komma till stånd. Åtgärder för att förhindra detta har meddelats berörda. Uppgiftsnyckel PPQZ_

Där slutade Harry läsa, PP i detta sammanhang stod för "Potters Pottor", även om det endast var han själv, och några få, som visste vad just PP stod för, det han däremot nu visste var att PPQZ skulle han använda för att läsa ut sitt första _skarpa_ uppdrag.

_9608072356:PPQZ_

_1402038754:ZQPP_

_0000000000:_

Harry tittade på det inledande meddelandenumret, den undre delen hade han själv skrivit dit efter att ha bearbetat 45 andra inledande tecken mot hans eget personliga kodord. Det betydde att när varje siffergrupp blev 0 eller 10, som också skulle ses vara 0 hela vägen igenom, samt de fyra sista blev de första i omvänd ordning, var meddelandet personligt riktat till honom, alla andra som eventuellt kunde få fram meddelandet fick inte den koden att bli så.

Skulle siffrorna bli 1122334455, till 6677889900 så var texten endast ett övningsmeddelande vars innehåll, endera krävde ett kodat svar, eller skulle helt bortses från. Om det inte fanns meddelanden att sända måste ändå strukturen bibehållas, därför fanns det i varje upplaga samma antal meddelanden inbäddade.

Men nu handlade det om ett skarpt meddelande, en skarp uppgift — och den var riktad till _honom_.

_Dolores Umbridge får INTE nå fram till Hogwarts. Hennes första tillträde kan INTE ske via eldstadsnätverket, då en sittande rektor måste vara den som öppnar för inkommande, och Hogwarts saknar för närvarande rektor._

_Det vore dessutom mycket olämpligt ifall hon skulle nå fram till innanför Hogwarts grindar, för med det är hon under Hogwarts skydd._

_Ett möjligt tillfälle kan vara det möte som hon har inplanerat med Minister Fudge och Baron Malfoy, platsen för det mötet är för närvarande okänt, men det är planerat till den 12 augusti 18:00._

_OM det kan se ut som en olycka eller ett dåd av DE-gruppen, så är det öppet för fler omkomna. Dolores Umbridge är känd som en som arbetar på ett sätt att det gynnar DE-gruppen, Baron Malfoy är bekräftat en initierad i den gruppen, slutsatsen kan endast vara att Minister Fudge avser öppna för ett direkt angrepp mot nationens unga, detta kan INTE få komma till stånd._

_ZZPPHHSSQQNNNN_

Harry blundade, nu var det allvar, han hade i princip fått en avrättningsorder på Dolores Umbridge, och han hade _rätten_ att låta Lucius Malfoy, och ministern följa med på samma uppdrag. Han visste att han hade _många dagar på sig_, men ändå inte så många, då de flesta av hans alla dagar var repeterande. Och trots att han ibland uppfattade det som att han kunde _göra om_, så fungerade det inte så, han behövde _hjälp_.

"Dobby", (_pop_) 'Vad kan Dobby stå till tjänst med?"

"Kan du läsa detta, eller syns det bara för mig?"

"Dobby kan läsa det Sir."

"Jag behöver veta allt som går att veta, om det där mötet, och om du kan hjälpa mig att komma till platsen."

"Dobby förstå — Dobby ordnar Sir, . . . Sir ?"

"Ja Dobby, vad tynger ditt hjärta, jag ser att det är något."

"Sir — Winky, Sir, har inte många dagar kvar Sir."

"Inte — naturligtvis får du hjälpa henne i hennes nöd, är det något jag kan göra?"

"Sir — Winky försvinner från oss — hon är som Dumbledore blev — utan magi, hon behöver någon att få magi genom, _Sir_."

"Menar du att hon blir hjälpt om hon binder med mig?"

"Oh — ja sir, det är vad hon behöver Sir."

"Kan du kalla på henne?"

"Nej — hon är för svag att ens röra sig själv, jag måste _hämta_ Sir, hon vill inte visa sig i det tillstånd hon är i Sir, fråga bara om hon frivilligt går med på att vara _din_ Sir, hon har inte kraft att svara på mer än en enda fråga, och med ett enda ord. Så dålig är hon Sir."

"Gör vad som måste göras!"

Strax nästan ångrade Harry att han inte blundade, och hade stängt näsan. Ruttnande kött, öppna och variga sår, Harrys första tanke var — _lever det_, men han förstod att det handlade om sekunder nu.

"Winky, vill du av egen fri vilja bli _min slav_." Visst ville han formulera sig på annat sätt, snällare, och mjukare, men han förstod att det inte fanns tid eller utrymme för det, inte nu.

** 'ja' **

Hörde han ett svagt läte, mer ett väsande, för även halsen, stämbanden, ja hela hon var svårt angripet av sönderfall.

Men genast kände han att det sögs magi — åtskilligt med magi sögs ur honom. Jo han VILLE ge, och hon behövde, han såg att hon långsamt stabiliserades. Han såg även Dobbys glädje i hans ögon.

"Sir, Dobby tar henne att vila. Hon behöver många — många dagar, innan hon ens han stå upp själv."

"Gör det och hjälp henne, har du också tid att hjälpa mig med det jag bad om?"

"Ja, Sir."

"Bra, gör det du han för henne, hon går före mig nu, men uppdraget jag har, behöver göras."

Han gjorde ett snabbt krigsråd med sig själv, en av sig måste in på Hogwarts — och _ta över_ Hogwarts, det innebar att han måste öppet ianspråkta statusen som arvet av de tre grundarna innebar. Han lät sin '_sista_' upplaga hämta de uppgifter som behövdes från Hogwarts valv, nu skulle han ner till _kristallrummet_. Inte ens en rektor hade tillträde dit, det krävdes mint tre grundare samtidigt, om alla fyra fanns, det krävdes två, om det fanns tre arvtagare av grundarna, en ensam om de var två kom inte in. Med _finnas_ innebar det att de var _aktiva_, och ingen av arvtagarna var aktiverade innan han själv skulle göra det för sina tre.

Dessutom skulle han tills vidare låta en av sig finns så den bevakade Hogwarts grindar. Det var mer för information, än som grindvakt. Avslutningsceremonin efter Dumbledore skulle hållas onsdag 15 augusti, en vecka efter hans sista andetag. Fram till dess var Hogwarts _i sorg_ vilket i princip innebar att endast de som _i sitt hjärta sörjde_ kunde träda in. För alla andra var Hogwarts inte speciellt tilltalande.

—

Specialutrustningen han hade tillgång till hjälpte honom nu, han hade rekvirerat fyra stycken _bombrepliker_ det var tomma skal av tyska WWII bomber, två fylldes med det senaste i sprängkraft, oktanitrocubane, en med napalm, en med en blandning av termit och gul fosfor. Två _blinda_ granater, det var sådana som inte hade någon sprängladdning och normalt användes de bara för övning, men med antitransfereingsbesvärjelse 300 fot, på den ena och antiflyttnyckel 400 fot på den andra, skulle de vara perfekta att falla på var sida om målet sekunderna före de verkliga bombernas ankomst.

En 8mm lång och 2 mm tjock 2,4 GHz transponder användes vid märkning av levande husdjur, och kunde även sväljas och finnas i en person, utan att vare sig skadas eller skada personen. Den lite större varianten var det som sjukhusen använde för mag och tarmkanalsundersökning, en kamera som kontinuerligt sände bilder under sin färd genom kroppen.

Det som Harry nu hade fått hjälp av Dobby att finnas i Umbridge och Lucius Malfoy var en modifiering av dem, de sände sin identifieringskod tillsammans med de geografiska koordinaterna och omgivande temperatur en gång var sekund. Och Harry hade ställt in sina bomber att styra mot Dolores signal. Hans mottagare för signalerna sa att Både Lucius och Dolores fanns inom 5 meter från varandra. Alla sex _presenterna_ var på väg in mot målet från 6000 meters höjd, Dobby hade kallat in de två alver som fanns i huset, och dess omedelbara omgivning. Han hade även fått bekräftat att det var Malfoys herrgård, eller mer korrekt, det hus Lucius Malfoy _hyrde_ av Black.

Harry kunde själv inte se dem, hans GPS, påstod att han var 238 meter ifrån dem, och han tittade i riktning på sina mål, men han såg inget. Men plötsligt tryckte han sig platt mot marken. Först kände han vibrationen i marken, och sedan tryckvågen kombinerat med ljudet. Ut ur _tomma luften_ vällde röken, och mängder med saker kom regnande ner omkring honom.

—


	5. Chapter 5

*** 5 * KAAA-BOOOM-BOOOM***

A/N: I första kapitlet kan man få den uppfattningen att samtliga Voldemorts dödsätare dränerades på sina LIV. Det Harry upplevde var att nätverket 'tömdes' och att Voldemort upplöstes. Det är sant, sedan i samband med testamentet av Sirius, så vet vi att Draco 'inte verkar sörja sin far' kan det möjligen bero av att han inte har orsak att sörja honom därför att han (och de övriga) finns vid god hälsa och välmåga - ?.

Om så är fallet så kan det ju vara så att Harrys 'upplevelser' inför sin död var enormt suggestiva. Hur mycket löstes Voldi upp ? och så vidare, Möjligen blev Voldi tagen tillbaks några steg ytterligare från det han försökte besätta Harry vid uppgörelsen på ministeriet. Det är i vart fall så jag tänkt mig det. ../.

Ingen kunde se honom där han fanns, men när det regnande fysiska föremål från skyn då gällde det att ta skydd. Harry hade gjort en hemlighetsbesvärjelse över ett mycket begränsat område han hade använt som spaningsplats. Det gav honom möjlighet att kunna vara lite öppnare i sina rörelser, men även osynlig för efterföljande röjningsarbetare.

Enligt hans indikering från de två, fanns de fortfarande kvar på samma ställe, det borgade för att de inte hade kommit undan. Naturligt skulle de två spårsändarna inte lämna personerna på annat sätt än att du upptäcktes, exempelvis på St. Mungos. De fanns inte i matsmältningssystemet utan utanför tarmarna, men i magen.

Enda möjligheten att sändarna fanns kvar på plats utan att personerna var där, var att deras magar hade öppnats för att släppa ut dem, innan kropparna hade avlägsnats därifrån, det var mindre sannolikt, speciellt som temperaturen angav sakta stigande värde. Vilket borde betyda att de fortfarande var vid liv i en varm omgivning, eller döda i en mycket het miljö. Han avsåg finnas kvar och se hur det utspelade sig.

Tre timmar senare var Harry säker, båda transmittrarna hade plötsligt sprängt vallen 100 grader, och efter det ökade det snabbt lite efter det upphörde signalerna. Det betydde att kropparna hade brännts sönder och transmittrarna utsatts för förstörande brand.

—

Genom Dobbys kontakt med alverna visste han att det hade varit flera än Fudge, Lucius och Dolores där. Voldemort och Bellatrix var två andra kända personer på plats, utöver det hade även Pettigrew och 17 andra dödsätare funnits där. Där fanns även fyra unga från Hogwarts som skulle invigas innan de skulle återvända till Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, och Gregory Goyl

Harry skrev sin rapport, alla namnen han hade fått in var angivna, de han själv kände igen grät han inte över utöver. Malfoy och Skabbers, Goyl, Crabbe, Parkinson alltså de äldre men även de äldre Nott och Flint. Bröderna Lestrange var också något Harry kom att tänka på, den ene av dem var ju den Bellatrix Black hade gift sig med. Ett namn som Harry uppskattade var med på namnlistan var den som skadade Hermione, Dolohov. De övriga namnen var inga han kände igen, utöver en viss lärare på Hogwarts, Severus Snape. Kriget var ett faktum, nå det hade börjat tidigare, men nu hade det även drabbat angriparsidan. Harry var i stort sett nöjd med sin insats.

Han blev dock lite förvånad att Dolohov kunde vara ute, han var ju liksom . . . så förstod han. Lucius Malfoy var ju också bland dem som hade fångas in vid ministeriefjaskot, men båda var de ute — igen. Han hade ingen misskund med Fudge, han hade det inte tidigare, eftersom han beordrat avrättningen av Sirius, även om den misslyckades sommaren 1994, tack vare honom och Hermione. Men han hade verkligen visat sina färger nu, när han var där tillsammans med Voldemort.

—

Naturligtvis gick det som en löpeld genom magivärlden att ministern och den nyligen utsedda rektorn till Hogwarts hade omkommit i en _gasexplosion_. The Profet vägrade skriva att Voldemort var med bland de omkomna. Men alla omkomnas namn fanns med i ett senare nummer av The Quibbler. Harry hade fått se bilder från platsen, områdesskydden hade fallit ett par dagar efter _olyckan_, och han hade sett från sitt gömställe när det hände — alltså en av hans upplagor hade sett det, men närbilderna gav honom en annan insyn än hans kikare kunde ge honom.

Då ingen hade haft möjlighet att angripa elden hade den kunnat härja fritt, och den hade konsumerat allt den kunde. Harry visste, efter att Voldemort hade invaderat hans medvetna och försökt besätta honom och med det _lämnat kvar_ hela sin minnesbank, att horcruxen krävde en fungerande kropp som kunde _leva_ för att hålla den vid liv.

En till aska bränd kropp — var inget som kunde användas av ett horkrux, men det fanns fler — och han visste vilka de var nu, Nagini. Som han själv hade frågat om, och fått bekräftat fanns tillsammans med Voldemort, de hade funnits i huset när det förstördes. Men i Harrys medvetande kopplades det till ett minne, ett minne han sökte och fann vid HQ, eller Sirius hem. Det skulle bli hans första att söka.

Medan han fortsatte att titta på bilderna upptäckte han det _igen_. "Dobby"

"Vad kan Dobby hjälpa till med Sir?"

"Hur är det med Winky?"

"Bättre Sir, mycket bättre, hon bör börja gå omkring själv vilken dag som helst."

"Bra, titta på den här bilden, det här smycket. Kan du försöka hitta igen det, det har tidigare funnits i Sirius hem. Endera är det en lika sak som dagboken, eller så är det förstört. Känner du att den har svart magi, då är den aktiv fortfarande _och vi behöver den_, är den _tom_, då spelar det mindre roll."

"Dobby fixar Sir."

"Bra Dobby, ge Winky mina hälsningar."

—

Det hade varit en mycket händelserik tid för Harry, extremt händelserik sett över antal kalenderdagar som gått efter att han försökte ta sitt eget liv.

Men han hade haft möjlighet att kontemplera på sin uppgift, och sin situation också. Voldemorts återinträde som kroppslig och repeterande bortgång, var strategiska punkter i hans situation. Medan han satt och kontemplerade över situationen föll han tillbaks på Bellatrix Lestrange. Hon var nu död, hon hade inga barn, men var hon verkligen förskjuten från familjen Black? Kunde Sirius genom testamentsuppläsningen förskjuta henne? Han själv hade skrivit på en hel del dokument, men ingen av dem var ett förskjutande av henne. Därför behövde han diskutera med Stålhandske på banken.

—

Efter att de hade klarat av artighetsfraserna och vardagshälsningarna hade Harry förklarat situationen angående familjen Black, och han undrade hur arvsfrågan kunde hanteras.

"Lord Black, visserligen uppdrogs av avgående familjeöverhuvud att hon skulle förskjutas ur familjen, men enligt mina noteringar är . . . var hon fortfarande en _Black_, när hennes registerkort noterade hennes dödsdatum. Några anhöriga med arvsrätt saknas, varför vi redan har inventerat och börjat överföringen, till familjen Blacks huvudvalv."

"Tack, är det något av det jag behöver göra aktiv del i direkt?"

"Det finns en sak som _retar_ oss."

"Berätta. Och tala om ifall det är något jag kan åtgärda."

"Ett föremål som INTE tillåts hittades där."

"Det är förstört hoppas jag."

"Ja, Helga Hufflepuffs bägare hade använts som förankring av en del av Tom Riddles själ. Den har förstörts."

"Debitera det, det kostar."

"Tre liv av oss — hur värderar DU det?"

"Oj, ja då förstår jag verkligen att det är illa. Jag kan inte värdera ett liv i pengar, för mig är ett liv omöjligt att värdera i pengar. Men — jag antar att de hade familj, hur går det för dem, är det något jag kan göra för dem?"

"Ja, det finns något du _kan_ göra som värderas i pengars värde. Sätter du av pengar som motsvarar deras förlorade inkomst, resten av den förväntade livslängden av de omkomna, då . . . då kommer du att ses med respekterande ögon av alla oss. Hade det varit _du_ som varit den som fört in föremålet, eller om det hade funnits i din förvaring, då hade du varit bannlyst här. Så allvarligt ser vi på det."

"Naturligtvis vill jag göra rätt för mig, räcker de ekonomiska tillgångarna som fanns i hennes valv till den utgiften?"

"Jo, om du väljer att föra över allt löst guld och silver från det valvet, och bara ta föremålen, då räcker det med råge att försörja de tre familjerna."

"Låt så ske, hade det inte redan skett skulle jag gärna ha varit med och tagit den risk som det tydligen innebär att inventera ett okänt valv. Låt det bli känt att jag inget hällre vill än att de som tappade sin försörjning inte ska behöva lida för det."

"Gott, säj mig, för att stilla min nyfikenhet, hur mycket guld _tror_ du att fanns där?"

"Jag ska vara ärlig med dig, det försöker jag alltid vara, men jag har ingen aning, resonerar jag, så borde det inte vara så mycket. Lucius Malfoy, hade tillgång till det genom sin syster, då Bella var i Azkaban. Därför tror jag att det var ganska begränsad mängd. När jag sedan tänker på hur stor inkomst de tre familjerna _borde_ ha, är jag förvånad att det räcker till. Jag var beredd att skjuta till betydande belopp från andra ställen."

"Det är det som gör dig så unik, och det är också därför som vi inte konfiskerade totala innehållet. Totala antalet löst guld uppgick till 347'289 galleons. En normal livsinkomst för en familjeförsörjare är från 40 tusen till ungefär det dubbla. Därför är det gott sörjt för dem med det du så frikostigt delar med dig av."

"Stålhandske — det finns bara en enda sak jag behöver veta om innehållet i det valvet, och det är att Voldemorts själsfragment är förstört. Allt annat utöver det tragiska är ointressant för mig, säg mig också om det är något ytterligare jag kan, eller bör göra för dem. Däremot kommer jag att gå igenom och se om jag kan hitta saker som jag har användning av i striden mot Voldemort."

"För dem, kan du inget mer göra, du har gjort avsevärt mycket mer än förväntat, bara det att du inte först frågade om hur mycket jag föreslog att föra över till dem vittnar om din storhet. I ditt huvudvalv kommer du att hitta en ny sektion, alla lösa föremål kommer att finnas där inom ett par dagar. Men det finns ännu ett etablissemang att ta hand om. Resterna efter Narcissa Black-Malfoy. Då både den manliga och den kvinnliga delen av familjen upphört att finnas, och ingen arvsberättigad finns på den manliga sidan går allt till den kvinnliga partens huvudmannaskap, alltså till dig. Det kommer visserligen att ta några dagar att reda ut.

"Ingen brådska för min skull."

"Även Dumbledores frånfall berör dig, han hade inte många knuts kvar i pengars värde, men en hel del gamla böcker med det jag antar att du kallar _värdefullt innehåll_, är dina nu. Vidare så hittar vi ett testamente från Severus Snape, i det förskriver han allt han lämnar efter sig går till sin barndomskärlek Lily Evans, alltså den han känner som Lily Evans. Och det innebär att du är andrahandsmottagare av det. Åter igen, inga stora ekonomiska värden. Men det är ett valv du bör titta in i den närmaste tiden. Där finns över 33000 kristallflaskor med minnen, de är noga katalogiserade."

"Oj, ja, det måste vara något att gå igenom, — säg, kan jag ta med mig saker så jag kan stanna i valvet några dagar? Misstänker att jag kan behöva den tiden att börja med."

"Det går att ordna, ska vi redan nu bestämma tider?"

"Från i morgon, ungefär dagmitt, till tredje efterföljande dag, dagmitt även där. Jag tar med mig en koffert, som har lägenhet, då kan jag klara mig och göra det jag behöver göra medan jag går igenom det."

"Så beslutat, då det inte finns några andra intressenter i någon av de vi har diskuterat nu, så blir det inga kallelser till testamentsläsningar, däremot får du ett verifikat på överföringarna när det är ordnat. Välkommen åter."

"Tack." Sa Harry och gick mot utgången. Han visste att han skulle nyttja så många omgångar av sig själv han behövde, för att skapa sig en uppfattning om vad minnena handlade om. Därför skulle han ha med sig minst fyra lägenhetskoffertar, han hade redan _levt_ som sex omgångar av sig själv i dem, det betydde att han skulle kunna göra många dagars genomgång av minnena.

—

Det hade blivit tre spännande kalenderdygn, 72 livsdygn, hade han ägnat att dels systematiskt gå igenom Snapes minnesarkiv. Dels var det minnen som bäst kan klassas som _dagbok_, den visade på viktiga händelser genom livet. Men där fanns även det han bäst skulle klassa som lektionsmaterial. Sekvenser av minnen _lärde ut_ besvärjelser, båda kända och egenuppfunna.

Ett annat parti av minnen gick noggrant igenom trolldryckstillverkningens grunder, och utövande. Han lät sig gå igenom hela den serien, det innebar att om han bara kunde komma ihåg, så hade han nu kunskap i den nivå Snape hade, det kunde bli viktigt att kunna det.

Ett annat parti var allmänt bakgrundsmaterial, sådant han hade snappat upp från alla elever han hade haft i klasserna. Huvuddelen av dem var märkta med namn, tydligen hade Snape hämtat upp och sedan tillfört senare sekvenser om de var från samma person.

Han hittade även en hel del material om sig själv, saker han blev mycket förbluffad att se. Snape verkade inte ha varit en helt förtappad individ, men ändå sjukligt störd av hat mot någon — eller möjligen mot något, Harry hade inte hittat vem eller vad det var. Det var inte hans far, eller Sirius, eller ens någon omkring det — det var djupare än så.

Inom sig började Harry förstå vilket enormt _arbete_ Snape måste ha lagt ned på allt detta.

Men Harry visste nu att han hade material till _sin organisation_, alla dödsätarna, som Snape hade kommit i kontakt med, både märkta och omärkta, fanns _dokumenterade_. Trots allt arbete insåg han att han inte mäktade med att se mer än högst en tjugondedel av allt som fanns att se.

—

/AN:

Oj hade missat att den här hade öppet för fortsättning, jag har just läst igenom hela och upptäckte att kap 5 redan fanns skriven men inte ute på storyn. Alltså dags att göra det nu:

Alltså:

Duble, Fudge, Snape, och Dolores av vuxna berörda personer borta,

Draco, Vincent, Gregory, Pansy, Theodor av eleverna.

Lestrange, bröder samt Bellatrix, Narcissa Malfoy. Och många fler – blidde många flugor i en smäll.

Voldi – borta — JA, men i samma klass borta som 1991 sista oktober, alltså finns han fortfarande kvar — i någon form, men det ger magienklaven ännu ett andrum, samtidigt som den visar faran för framtida återskapanden.

I review – tala gärna om hur vi ska göra med Harrys 'familjeliv'. Han har några familjer att föra vidare. En fru med många barn, eller storfamilj. En Kärleks-fru samt storfamilj av familjebreddningsorsaker ?

Fead-back i reviewform är det som motiverar för uppdatering av mer.


End file.
